Ethan Williams
Ethan Samuel Williams (born July 25, 1986) is an English professional wrestler currently signed with REBELLION PRO where he was the inaugural European Champion. Williams was previously signed to UCWA's Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW) and Evolution promotions. During his brief stint with CCW, Williams held the Television Championship on one occasion. Williams was originally trained by William Regal, Dave Finlay and Dave Taylor where he underwent rigorous training sessions with them. Under the tutelage of Regal, Williams learned the psychology of the wrestling business. Williams furthered his training at the British Wrestling Academy as well. Williams was at first training himself as a technical wrestler but further decided that he wanted to be a hybrid and didn't want to just have one particular style. In 2016, Williams would make his way over to North America to seek further training which he found at the NHB Factory (No Holds Barred) which is based in Oakland, California. Early life Williams is of English and Irish descent with his father being English and his mother being Irish. An only child, Williams' childhood was rough as he grew up in Manchester. Williams was picked on as a child and quite often would change schools because of it. Williams began watching wrestling with his father at the age of 8 and fell in love with it. Every now and then Williams and his father would travel to Norwich to watch WAW (World Association of Wrestling) run by the Knight family. Williams after graduating college and getting a bachelor's degree in Journalism, pursued his dream of becoming a wrestler. Williams started wrestling at small local shows that had at the very least 20-30 people inside of school gyms watching. Williams continued to travel throughout Europe, sleeping in his car before moving to Ireland for a bit. Professional wrestling career REBELLION Pro (2017–2018) In July 2017, Williams signed a contract with Championship Wrestling Coalition's United Kingdom promotion Rebellion Pro UK. It'll be a bit of a homecoming for Williams as the weekly show will take place in Williams' hometown of Manchester, England. Williams made his official debut on the first episode of Rebellion, "New Beginnings" suffering a loss in a Triple Threat #1 Contenders match for the Rebellion Championship. A week later at "War of Heroes", in his first main event – Williams suffered another loss this time to fellow Manchester native, Andrew Davenport. At "Who Can You Trust?", Williams teamed with Caspian Kace and Rosaline Davies and suffered a loss to 3 Ring Barney. At "Welcome to the Horrorshow", Williams again teamed with Kace and managed to collect his first win against Cicely Anne Thorn and Thomas Berry. At the first Rebellion Supershow "Bring it on Home", Williams suffered another loss this time in a Triple Threat match also featuring Caspian Kace and Rosaline Davies. At CWC Worldwide, Trans-Atlantic, Williams came up short in a Fatal Four Way match losing to Quinn Castillo. At "Barroom Brawl", Williams teamed with Castillo and Adam Wolfe defeating Archie O'Hara, Ryan Callaghan and Cleopatra Dagger. At "The Hound and the Silverback", Williams defeated Adam Wolfe in a Moloko Plus Championship Series match. At "The Ballad of Knifey Moloko", Williams managed to make it to the final two of the Moloko Championship Series finale, eliminating his friend Caspian before losing to Quinn Castillo. At CWC Global Warfare, Williams lost to Dante Locke thus being eliminated from the International Championship tournament. At the "Ocean that Divides Us" Supershow, Williams won a Fatal Five Way match against Caspian Kace, Ryan Callaghan, Leon Babula and Rosaline Davies to become the inaugural Rebellion Pro European Champion. A week later at "When the Cat's Away", Williams teamed with Kace and defeated the team of Cleopatra Dagger and Arcane. At "The Mice will Play", Williams successfully defended the European Championship against Arcane. At "Cast No Shadow", Williams suffered a loss to Holly Chainsaw. At "The Razorfist Ballyhoo", Williams suffered another loss in a Triple Threat match against Caspian Kace and Caleb Claudel. At the "No Longer Strangers" Supershow, Williams successfully defended the European Championship against Caspian Kace. A week later at "Kick Out of This!", Williams along with Kace and Claudel came up short in their bid to become CWC Trios Champions losing to 3 Ring Barney. At "Taking What's Not Yours", Williams lost the European Championship to Caspian Kace in a Title vs. Career match after Caspian accidentally hit him with a low blow. A week later, at "Catching a 10", Williams failed to regain the championship from Kace after the latter grabbed a handful of Ethan's tights to score the pinfall thus Kace turning heel and ending their friendship as well as beginning a feud between the two men. After the match, Richard Olayinka announced that at Volume 20: "Rock Salt & Nails", Kace would defend the championship against Craig Anderson, Kenzie Rowe and Ethan Williams in a Fatal Four Way Ladder match. A week later, at "How the Chainsaw Stole Christmas" Williams attacked Kace after his match and the two were needed to be separated by Caleb Claudel and Sean Davenport. At the Supershow "Rock Salt & Nails", Williams fails to regain the European Championship again as Kenzie Rowe is able to retrieve the title and win the match. At "The Real vs. The Unreal", Williams defeated Kace in a Loser Leaves Rebellion match, forcing Kace to leave Rebellion who would turn face again after the match and the two rekindled their friendship and showed respect towards one another thus ending the feud. A week later at "Give a Glimpse at What Yer Not", Williams suffered a loss against former Rebellion Champion, Chester Roosevelt but came very close to securing a big win. Williams would take part in the Rebellion Grand Prix and would emerge from the tournament last in his block with a 2-8 record and only 4 points. Williams would be eliminated from the tournament after defeating Coda at Volume 42 in a match also with the Ballroom Championship on the line, Williams however would fail to win the title winning by DQ after interference from Joseph White. A week later at Volume 43, Williams would defeat Konrad Raab. At Volume 44, Williams would continue his winning ways defeating Thomas Berry. It was also revealed that same night that Williams would face Coda and Joseph White in a Triple Threat No Disqualification match for the Ballroom Championship at Volume 45. Williams would come up short in his bid to win the Ballroom Championship after he was pinned by White. At Volume 46, Williams would suffer another loss this time to Brent Koleman. Later that night it's revealed that at Volume 50, Williams will be one of five challengers for Luna Baby's Dragonweight Championship in a Ladder match. UCWA (2018) Evolution Wrestling (2018) In August 2018, Williams signed with Evolution Wrestling during Rebellion's hiatus and made his in-ring debut at Evolution XIV where he defeated Darroch O’Doherty. Later that night in a meeting with Liam Gunn, Williams along with Misha LeCavalier and Ashleigh Powell were told that at Made of Money they would compete in a Fatal Four Way match to determine the new #1 Contender for the Evolution Civility Championship which LeCavalier would go onto win. Williams would team with LeCavalier the following week against the team of D'Angelo Blackwell and Ashleigh Powell and the two would suffer a loss. A week later, Williams defeated Blackwell in a non-title match after interference from LeCavalier. The following week, Williams suffered a loss to Oliver Quinn on the pre-show. At Evolution XIX, Williams teamed with LeCavalier and Ivy Warner to defeat the team of D'Angelo Blackwell, Lauren Nova and Ashleigh Powell. At Evolution XX, Williams won a Scramble match to become the #1 Contender for the Evolution Survival Championship defeating Paralysis, Wally Lee, Astro Bates, Will Lyons & Honey. At Evolution XXII, Williams defeated Angel Kash on the pre-show. At The Dark Web, Williams came up short in his bid for the Survival Championship losing to Big Handsome James. Canadian Championship Wrestling (2018) Williams made his CCW debut at Fully Loaded as one of the participants in the Gauntlet match for the CCW Television Championship and was the last to enter and defeated reigning champion, Will Neilson after interference from Bishop to win the CCW Television Championship for the first time. After a successful title defense against Andrei Sokolova, Williams would lose the Television Championship to Brett Edgar ending his reign at 37 days. After this Williams left CCW and went back to just competing in Evolution full-time. Return to REBELLION Pro (2019–present) In December 2019, after a lengthy absence from wrestling Williams would re-sign with REBELLION Pro. Williams made his official return at Volume 79, attacking Michael Kelly and PEAK Champion Amira Kassouri after their scheduled match, revealing himself as a heel. Personal life Williams was previously in a relationship with fellow NHB Factory trainee Bodhi Dolce, the two lived together in St. Paul, Minnesota. In late January 2018, Williams started dating model, Aspyn Owens, the two have since broken up. Williams was later rumoured to be in a relationship with fellow wrestler, Chance Kennedy; however it was revealed that they’re just close friends. In December 2019, Williams would reveal that him and Kennedy merely had a fling and never actually dated. Williams is close friends with NHB Factory Strength and Conditioning coach Conor Machina as well as fellow wrestlers Caspian Kace and Caleb Claudel. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Killshot'' (Running single leg high knee), sometimes to the back of a kneeling opponent's head; 2018–present *''Deadshot'' (Lifting single underhook DDT); 2019–present *''BOOM Headshot'' (Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick); 2014–2018 *''Checkmate'' (Double rotation moonsault); 2014–2018 *''Fade to Black / Casualty of War'' (Kneeling brainbuster); 2018–present Signature moves *Brainbuster *Bridging German suplex *Diving high knee *Diving meteora *Double chickenwing double knee gutbuster *Double knee jawbreaker, usually used as a counter in the corner *Fireman's carry driver *Lifting reverse STO *Multiple kick variations **Big boot, sometimes to a seated or kneeling opponent **Drop **Football to the chest of a standing opponent, from the ring apron **Enzuigiri to an opponent seated on the top turnbuckle **One foot basement drop **Running single leg front drop **Step over enzuigiri *Northern Lights suplex followed by a deadlift vertical suplex or brainbuster *Over the top rope no-handed corkscrew moonsault plancha *Pumphandle lift transitioned into a reverse STO *''Regal plex'' (Bridging leg hook belly-to-back suplex) – adopted from William Regal *Sling Blade *Wrist lock transitioned into a swinging neckbreaker or a discus forearm smash Nicknames *"The (Manchester) Nightmare" *'"The War Raider"' *'"The Prince of War"' *'"The Ring General"' *'"The Gunslinger"' Entrance themes *"Root of All Evil (feat. Incendiary)" by CFO$ (2017–2018) *"Voices" by Motionless in White (2018) *'"Apocalypse"' by Damn Nation (2019–present) Championships and accomplishments REBELLION Pro *Rebellion Pro European Championship (1 time, inaugural) United Championship Wrestling Association *CCW Television Championship (1 time)